Somebody to You
by fafa.drfnk
Summary: Ketika tidak dikenal dan diacuhkan oleh seorang detektif, membuat Kaito Kid kesal.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, maybe this story was created in the middle of fever, dizziness, stuffy-itchy nose, and sore throat, so, if this story is soo cliche and messy, I'll have to apologize.**

 **I'm just kinda want to write something, when suddenly there's an idea come to my mind.**

 **Here we go...**

* * *

 **Somebody to You**

"KID?!" suara teriakan keras khas menggema di seluruh ruangan museum. "Tangkap dia?!" seru suara itu lagi, memerintah anak buahnya yang terdiam karena terpesona oleh kembang api cantik membentuk sebuah merpati putih yang seketika meledak menjadi confetti yang beterbangan.

"heeeeiii jangan diam saja?! Teriaknya lagi. Mendengar teriakan inspektur Nakamori (lagi) semua petugas baru terbangun dari keterkejutan mereka. Dengan segera mereka berlari mengejar bayangan putih yang berlari menuju atap.

"uggh... sial kau Kid?!" geram inspektur Nakamori yang terperangkap di lautan lem pink seperti permen karet- dan semua pasukan penangkap KID tentunya- dan confetti yang dari tadi tidak berhenti beterbangan menambah kekacauan di ruangan itu.

Di antara petugas kepolisian yang masih berusaha melepaskan perangkap lem, seorang pemuda pirang dengan gesit menghindar semua perangkap yang disiapkan oleh pencuri itu. Bertahun-tahun mengejar Kaito Kid membuatnya sedikit belajar tentang perangkap-perangkapnya. Meskipun, ugh, dia harus mengakui bahwa berkali-kali pula dia harus ikut terperangkap juga.

"Ah, Hakuba-kun?! Aku serahkan Kid padamu! Tangkap dia!" teriak inspektur Nakamori saat dia melihat bocah detektif itu melewatinya, mengejar Kaito Kid.

" _with my pleasure, Keibu_ ," jawabnya sambil berlalu. Ugh, terkadang dirinya benci jika harus bergantung pada bocah detektif itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Sial kau, Kid?! Kau harus membayar semua ini," maki inspektur Nakamori yang masih berusaha keluar dari lem itu.

00000

"haaaah... ternyata bukan lagi..." Kaito Kid menghela napas panjang ketika permata yang dia curi tidak berkilau merah di bawah sinar bulan purnama malam ini. Bertahun-tahun, empat tahun tepatnya, dia melakukan semua ini. Dan hasilnya, permata yang _mereka_ sebut Pandora belum juga dia dapatkan. Sering dia berpikir apakah Pandora benar-benar ada. Mungkin Pandora hanya bualan omong kosong atau dongeng tidur yang dikarang oleh seseorang. Tapi mungkinkah sebuah bualan membuat sebuah sindikat besar, susah-susah mencarinya dan tak segan membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa?

'Huh, _Tou-san.. it's really exist, isn't_?' Kaito Kid menghela napas lagi.

"oh, sepertinya sang pencuri sedang lelah, sampai dia menghela napas panjang dua kali. Bukan permata yang kau cari, Kid?" suara familiar yang masih terengah-engah terdengar dari depan pintu atap.

"oh, Tantei-san, aku kira kau masih terperangkap di bawah. Humm, sepertinya kau sudah belajar banyak selama empat tahun ini," seringai sarkas Kid membuat mata Hakuba sedikit berkedut.

"Huh, tentu saja Kid, dan kali ini aku akan menangkapmu," dengan segera Hakuba mendekati Kid yang masih berdiri di tepi atap.

"Humm, _not today Tantei-san_ ~~, kau harus masih belajar banyak untuk dapat menangkapku~~, _see you_ ~~," Kaito dengan segera mengaktifkan hang glidernya dan terbang. Hakuba hanya bisa menatap pencuri itu pergi.

" _of course someday_ , Kuroba," ucapnya lirih. Ketika dia hendak berbalik untuk menuju pintu keluar, dia melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil. Sebuah permata ungu yang indah berkilau di bawah sinar bulan, di bawahnya terselip sebuah catatan 'terima kasih atas pinjamannya' dengan doodle khas milik Kid.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Kuroba," sambil menutup kembali bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya, Hakuba meninggalkan atap gedung.

00000

"..to, Bakaito?!" sebuah teriakan dan benturan di kepala membuat Kaito terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Duh, Kaito, apa-apain kau ini melamun saat kita makan siang bersama?!" seorang gadis berambut hitam memarahi teman di depannya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat dan susah sekali dihubungi. Dan saat kita berhasil bertemu dan makan bersama dari tadi kau melamun terus. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"ugh, Aoko, kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu tau.." gerutu Kaito, "dengar, akhir-akhir ini aku baru banyak tugas, dan masih harus mempersiapkan pertunjukkan sulapku, dan pukulan dan teriakanmu benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Kaito," Aoko menyesal sudah memarahi teman masa kecilnya itu, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" sejenak Aoko menyadari bahwa di bawah mata Kaito terdapat kantung mata yang menghitam, yang artinya akhir-akhir ini Kaito sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, dan dia menyesal telah memukulnya.

"Hee.. menurutmu? Aku baru saja menerima pukulan keras darimu dan kau masih bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kaito agak mendengus.

"Hehehe.. maaf Kaito, habis kau ini.. kalau kau sibuk dan butuh bantuan, kau harusnya menghubungiku. Aku khawatir tau. Salahmu sendiri membuatku khawatir." Kali ini Aoko agak marah dan kesal karena merasa tidak dianggap sebagai temannya.

"Hoo~~~, maafkan aku Aoko~~ yang membuatmu khawatir... tapi tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kog. Dan aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," hibur Kaito.

"Oke, tapi paling tidak sekali-kali kau harus menghubungiku. Ingat kita adalah teman. Dan artinya saling membantu apabila yang lain sedang kesusahan," ceramah Aoko lagi.

"Siaaap~~~," jawab Kaito ceria.

"Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya tujuanku mengajak makan hari ini karena aku ingin mengundangmu jalan bersama Kaito," Aoko mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dari tasnya, " dan sepertinya waktunya tepat. Dengan begini kau bisa sedikit istirahat dari aktivitasmu yang super sibuk itu."

"Ah, tiket ke Tropical Land?" Kaito memperhatikan tiket di depannya. "Kau mengajakku jalan ke taman bermain?"

"Yup. Aku mendapatkan tiket itu dari teman kuliahku. Dan tentu saja kita tidak berdua. Kita akan jalan bersama temanku yang memberi tiket itu, dan juga beberapa temannya tentunya."

"uh.. Aoko..." Kaito mencoba untuk memotong dan berencana menolak secara halus, sebelum Aoko kembali berbicara dengan senyuman dingin yang seolah-olah tidak menerima alasan apapun, " dan aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu tentunya, Kaito."

Makan siang bersama Aoko berjalan perlahan. Sudah lama Kaito tidak bercakap-cakap dengan temannya itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia benar-benar sibuk dengan dunia-dua dunia-nya. Dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap atau bahkan berkenalan dengan seorang teman. Dan hari ini membuatnya kembali sedikit bersantai.

000000

"Cepatlah, Kaito! Nanti kita terlambat." Seru Aoko dari ruang tamu.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Tropical Land bersama teman-teman Aoko, uh, dan entah siapa mereka, Kaito tidak begitu peduli.

"Aku siaap," jawab Kaito sambil menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"Uh, Kaito, kenapa lama sekali? Ayolah sebelum kita ketinggalan kereta." Aoko berlalu keluar rumah, dan Kaito sedikit berlari mengejarnya, "Oke,oke."

Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan seperti biasanya di akhir pekan, taman bermain sangatlah ramai. Aoko yang dari tadi celingak-celinguk mencari temannya, nampak sedikit kesulitan mengingat banyak orang yang datang. Dan tubuh kecilnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"ugh, apa kita terlambat? Kemarin kita berjanji ketemu di pintu masuk. Dan sekarang mereka tidak terlihat sama sekali..." ucap Aoko sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya, mengantisipasi ada pesan yang masuk. Tapi nihil. Dan dia sudah berusaha untuk mengirim pesan dan menelepon temannya, dan nihil juga.

"Tenanglah, Aoko, lagipula kita hanya 30 menit terlambat tadi. Dan kita baru 15 menit menunggu. Kalau dalam setengah jam mereka tidak muncul, kita bisa masuk duluan kan?" Kaito mencoba menenangkan Aoko.

"Uh, kalau seperti itu apa artinya janjian, Bakaito?" Aoko menjawabnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Dan semua ini salahmu kita berdua terlambat."

Kaito sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan tajam Aoko. Uh, membuatnya tidak berani untuk membantah lebih jauh, kecuali jika dia ingin bunuh diri.

"Um, Aoko, seperti apa temanmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencarinya," Kaito mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya, aku sampai lupa. Bagaimana ya, dia sama tinggi denganku, rambutnya juga hitam sebahu, dan wajahnya, eer- agak mirip denganku," kalimat terakhirnya agak mengambang terucap dari mulutnya. Aoko juga sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Dia, temannya itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yang bisa dibilang kembar. Meskipun sedikit lebih tinggi dan er- seksi, dan rambutnya lebih rapi dari dirinya.

Kaito sedikit ragu, dan takut salah dengar dengan kalimat yang diucapkan temannya. Mirip? Apa ada gadis yang mirip dengan dirinya? Uh, oke, dia mencoba mencari orang dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Aoko, dengan agak mengesampingkan ciri-ciri terakhir yang diucapkannya. Dan saat dia mencoba menyapu pandangan ke sekitarnya, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Hei, Aoko, sepertinya aku melihat temanmu," ucap Kaito tanpa menoleh. Aoko Cuma mengernyit, kemudian mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Kaito.

"Ah, Aoko-san," seru seorang gadis yang –uh, mirip Aoko- setengah berlari, "ma-maaf.. a-aaku terlam-bat," ucapnya ketika sudah berada di depan mereka dengan terengah-engah, "ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dan ah, gara-gara temanku satunya lagi, membuat kami benar-benar terlambat." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ran-san, kami juga terlambat kog, jadi kami tidak menunggu terlalu lama," Aoko tersenyum, "dan ini temanku yang kemarin aku ceritakan,"

"Hai, Kuroba Kaito," ucap Kaito sambil mengeluarkan mawar kuning dari tangannya menyerahkannya ke Ran," dan bolehkah aku tau siapa nama gadis cantik ini?" senyumnya menggoda.

"Ah-, Mouri Ran," jawabnya sedikit terkejut, sambil memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Rautnya seperti antara bingung dan terkejut - yang sepertinya bukan karena bunga yang muncul tiba-tiba- karena hal lain, "jadi kau seorang pesulap, Kuroba-san?" tanyanya sambil menerima bunga dari Kaito.

" _Yes.. and the greatest one_ ," jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Che-, tentu saja Kid-sama lah yang lebih hebat," sebuah komentar datang dari seorang gadis pirang di belakang Ran.

Kaito sedikit terkejut saat namanya disebut. Dia tersenyum mendengar pujian terhadap dirinya. "Oh, tentunya aku tidak akan membantah hal itu, _Ojou-san_ , sulapnya dan sulapku berbeda, dan aku yakin sulapku tidak akan kalah darinya, mengingat aku juga fansnya, kau juga begitu, kan?"

Gadis pirang itu kaget mendengar ucapan Kaito, dan gadis itu juga terbelalak saat melihat wajah Kaito, dan seketika dia menepuk dadanya bangga, "Hoo.. tentu saja, aku adalah fans terberat Kaito Kid-sama," gadis tadi mendekati Kaito, "perkenalkan, Suzuki Sonoko, Kuroba-san," ucapnya sambil menjabat tangannya.

"ah, iya, Suzuki-san," Kaito hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Ah, iya, dan aku bersama satu orang lagi, dia..." kata-kata Ran memecah situasi canggung mereka, dia menoleh ke belakang dan menarik temannya yang berada di belakang. Seorang pemuda seumuran mereka, dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kaito, memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, hai, uh- namaku Kudou Shinichi."

Kaito dan Aoko hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depan mereka.

000000

Waktu mereka di Tropical Land dihabiskan dengan mencoba berbagai wahana disana. Mulai roller coaster sampai rumah hantu, saat Ran mencoba untuk tidak ikut masuk, sampai Aoko menyeretnya untuk tetap ikut. "Ayolah, Ran-san, kita bersama-sama, kan?" Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua yang pertama berlari keluar karena ketakutan.

Di mata Kaito, semuanya berjalan sedikit kabur. Celotehan teman-temannya hanya sedikit yang didengarnya. Hanya terkadang saat mereka membicara Kaito Kid, saat itulah dia ikut angkat bicara. Tentunya dengan memuji-muji Kid-dirinya sendiri-. Selebihnya semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk datang kesini, hanya karena demi teman masa kecilnya lah dia menyerah. Dan lagipula baginya semua ini tidak terlalu menarik, uh, oke, dia mengakui bahwa ada hal yang membuatnya bertahan lebih lama. Seorang pemuda yang bersama mereka yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Kudou Shinichi, seorang detektif, yang dia dengar dari percakapan mereka. Uh, jadi dia sama seperti si pirang yang menyebalkan itu, batinnya di awal. Selain itu, kemiripan wajah mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang seperti anak kembar, er-, meskipun ada banyak perbedaan disana-sini, yang membuat mereka bisa dibedakan, dan kepribadian mereka berdua yang benar-benar berkebalikan membuatnya sedikit bersemangat mengikuti gadis-gadis itu.

Terbersit untuk memanfaatkan kemiripan mereka, di aksi pencurian berikutnya, dan semua itu seakan sia-sia ketika dengan wajah polos, tanpa dosa, Kudou Shinichi, seorang detektif dari Timur, penyelamat kepolisian Beika, yang mereka sebut-sebut Holmes masa kini, tidak mengenal siapa Kaito Kid itu. _HOW COULD YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!_ Kaito seakan-akan ingin teriak-teriak di depan pemuda itu. Sebelum dia teriak di depannya, sepertinya gadis pirang, yang namanya Suzuki-san, mengerti kemarahan dalam hatinya.

"HAAAH,, Apaaa?! Kau tidak mengenal Kaito Kid-sama, _the phantom of thief, Magician of the Moonlight_ , Kaitou 1412 yang suuppeeer tampan dan hebaat?! Dimana selama ini kau, Kudou? Di planet Mars?!"

Haa, benar-benar. Kaito mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. Meski dia merasa pujian yang dikatakan Suzuki-san mungkin agak berlebihan- bukannya dia keberatan sih- dengan super tampan dan hebat, tapi dia sama-sama tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang detektif yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian, dan tentunya tidak pernah ketinggalan berita kriminal kan? Tidak mengenal Kaito Kid. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kecuali jika dia baru lahir, atau baru turun dari planet lain.

"Uh, maaf kalau selama ini aku tinggal di Mars, Sonoko.." jawabnya datar, agak tersentak dengan teriakan kerasnya, dan seolah-olah terdengar tidak tertarik," aku hanya menangani kasus pembunuhan, dan aku tidak tertarik dengan kasus pencurian."

Mata Kaito berkedut. Ran dan Aoko hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Shinichi. Sonoko masih terlihat marah dan kesal dengan sikap Shinichi.

"Ne,ne, Kaito, sepertinya ada detektif yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan idolamu, dan bahkan sepertinya dia menganggapnya tidak ada," goda Aoko dengan senyumannya yang mengejek.

"Ugh, diam Aoko," Kaito mendengus. Oke, detektif satu ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Mungkin tidak semenyebalkan detektif pirang yang dia kenal. Tapi dia menyebalkan dari segi lain. Dan Kaito tidak suka dengan perasaan diacuhkan seperti ini. Dia sudah terlalu biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Setiap orang mengenalnya. Oke, mungkin tidak semua orang mengelu-elukannya, ada beberapa yang membencinya, tapi paling tidak mereka mengenalnya. Mengenal Kaito Kid. Dengan perasaan itulah Kaito membuat janji dalam hatinya. Bahwa dia akan membuat detektif satu ini mengenalnya. Dan menganggap bahwa Kaito Kid itu penting.

"Ne, sudah sudah," Ran mencoba menengahi sedikit pertengkaran mereka, "bukankah setelah ini kita mau ke wahana yang lain, karena itulah kita harus-" belum selesai Ran berbicara, sebuah teriakan dari sisi lain restoran memotongnya. Dan seperti reflek, Shinichi berlari menuju sumber suara. Dan seketika Kaito merasa, semua detektif sama saja.

00000

Sebuah teriakan tadi ternyata memang tanda terjadi pembunuhan. Sekejap setelah Shinichi berlari menuju korban, dia langsung meminta Ran untuk memanggil polisi. Sambil menunggu polisi datang, Shinichi mulai menginterogasi orang-orang di sekitar korban. Sepuluh menit kemudian polisi pun datang. Dan tidak berselang lama polisi tiba, sebuah senyum –aku mengerti sekarang- tersungging dari bibir Shinichi.

Kaito yang hanya melihat dari tempat duduknya, memperhatikan detil setiap gerak-gerik detektif yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Cara dia mengamati, menginterogasi, mengernyitkan alisnya saat menganalisis kasus di hadapannya diperhatikannya dengan jelas. Dalam beberapa aspek umum, Kudou tidak berbeda dengan Hakuba. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya berbeda dari Hakuba. Tatapan mata birunya yang tajam saat meneliti setiap petunjuk yang ada, binar matanya saat dia mengetahui trik pelaku, dan sorot matanya saat dia mencoba menelanjangi setiap argumen pelaku, yang menurut Kaito sangat mempesona. Tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan, ugh, sepertinya manik mata biru yang indah –lagi- milik Kudo membuatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sepasang mata biru langit yang dalam dan berkilauan seperti permata itulah yang membuatnya terhipnotis. _Ah, hey, apa yang aku pikirkan lagi, ugh sepertinya otakku mulai lelah dengan semua permata yang pernah_ _kucuri_. Pikirannya terpecah saat Sonoko bicara.

"haaa, benar-benar Ran, aku sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa mengerti, kemanapun suamimu itu pergi, pasti ada kasus pembunuhan," Sonoko hanya menghela napas.

"Mou, Sonoko.., Shinichi bukan suamiku, sudah kubilangkan, aku sudah..." pipi Ran sedikit bersemu merah.

"Haa, iya,iyaaa, mantan suami," ucap Sonoko lagi.

"Dan bukan salah Shinichi jika hal ini terjadi, Sonoko. Shinichi juga tidak pernah mengharapkannya..." kata-kata terakhir Ran sedikit pelan. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih dan khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

"Uh, memangnya kenapa? Um.. kalau boleh tau...," Aoko yang tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan, mencoba bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Aoko-san, hanya saja, setiap orang berpikir kalau Shinichi itu seperti seorang Shinigami, hehe, walaupun itu semua hanya kata orang.." Ran menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Shinigami? Kenapa?" mendengarkan perkataan Ran, Kaito ikut penasaran.

"Um, itu karena, bagaimana ya, setiap Shinichi pergi kemanapun, pasti ada seseorang yang meninggal, walaupun tentunya itu hanya kebetulan ," jawab Ran.

"Kebetulan atau bukan, kau harus membawanya ke pendeta atau pengusir roh, atau mungkin memberinya jimat keselamatan seperti yang Kazuha berikan pada Hattori, Ran," ucap Sonoko lagi. Kali ini sambil melihat Shinichi yang jauh di belakangnya, sepertinya sudah selesai mengungkap kasus.

Shinichi yang sudah menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk teman-temannya.

"Umm, maaf, apa kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Shinichi yang baru saja sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, tidak," Ran tersenyum," baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya, dan mungkin sepertinya lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain," ajaknya lagi.

Shinichi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ran. Dan saat itulah Kaito melihatnya. Tatapan mata yang tulus mengucapkan 'maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengerti' dan berganti menjadi 'sedih dan lelah dengan semua ini' yang hanya sebentar, dan segera berganti dengan tatapan netral, seperti Poker Face yang dimilikinya, membuatnya ingin lebih mengenal lebih jauh detektif yang baru saja dia kenal hari ini. Dan tentunya, Kaito Kid punya seribu satu caranya.

00000

Sepulang dari jalan-jalan bersama –um- teman-temannya Aoko, Kaito langsung menuju kamarnya dan menghidupkan komputernya. Tangannya langsung mengotak-atik keyboard di depannya mengetikkan sebuah nama di mesin pencari. Dan kedua alis matanya mengerut. Tidak banyak berita mengenai detektif yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi. Hanya beberapa artikel tentang dirinya yang bahkan itu sama sekali bukan mengenai kehebatannya sebagai detektif, melainkan sebagai pemain sepak bola di SMA-nya. _Humm, aneh_ , pikir Kaito. Seorang detektif hebat, yang sudah banyak membantu kepolisian, dan banyak memecahkan kasus pembunuhan sama sekali tidak ada di artikel berita. Bahkan dia mencari artikel pembunuhan berantai yang sempat diceritakan gadis bernama Mouri di sebuah vila, tidak disebutkan sedikit pun nama detektif itu. Bahkan menurutnya artikel mengenai Hakuba Saguru lebih-lebih banyak dari ini.

'Sepertinya ada detektif _low profile_ yang tidak bersedia namanya dicantumkan dalam berita,menarik.' batinnya dalam hati. Tapi artinya dia tidak akan menemukan petunjuk apapun dari sini. Dan itu berarti, dia harus menggunakan metode lain untuk menyelidiki detektif _nya_ - _heeei, otakku mulai melawan kemauanku lagi_ \- lagi.

00000

"Baiklah, Ran, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucap Shinichi sambil berbalik badan hendak pulang ke rumah.

"Uh, tunggu- Shinichi," Ran sedikit berteriak memanggil temannya yang sudah mulai berjalan. Mendengar panggilan temannya, Shinichi menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya, "Ada apa?"

"Er-, terima kasih Shinichi, sudah mau datang hari ini," ucapnya lirih yang hanya terdengar oleh Shinichi saja.

"oh, itu..., tentu saja, Ran, tidak masalah, _bye_ ," ucapnya membelakangi Ran sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya. Shinichi pun berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Ran hanya bisa menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan nanar dan sedih. Empat tahun yang lalu, temannya itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Tanpa kabar yang membuatnya panik dan khawatir setengah mati. Namun tiba-tiba dua tahun yang lalu dia muncul di hadapannya, menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat dia menghilang, dan minta maaf karena selama ini berbohong padanya. Saat itu, dirinya benar-benar marah dan tidak bisa memaafkan semua yang Shinichi lakukan terhadapnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Shinichi lagi untuk sementara waktu. Saat itulah dia melihat tatapan mata Shinichi yang berbeda dengan Shinichi yang dia kenal sebelum dia menghilang. Tentu tatapan tajamnya saat menganalisis kasus masih ada disana, tapi tatapan arogan, percaya diri yang selalu bersinar sudah menghilang. Diganti tatapan kedewasaan, ketenangan, sedih, dan lelah, seolah-olah beban seluruh dunia baru saja dia tanggung. Dan Ran mengerti, memang sepertinya beban dunia baru saja dia tanggung. Dan dia merasa bersalah memarahinya."Shinichi..." bisiknya lirih sambil memeluk bantal di kamarnya.

00000

Angin malam yang bertiup perlahan membuatnya merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya. Jalanan malam ini bisa dibilang tidak terlalu ramai untuk ukuran akhir pekan. Mungkin karena cuaca sudah mulai berganti ke musim gugur, banyak orang lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan di dalam ruangan daripada berjalan-jalan di dinginnya malam. Tapi baginya, dinginnya malam ini sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini, karena itulah dia lebih memilih untuk sedikit menghabiskan waktu berjalan mengelilingi blok daripada langsung menuju rumahnya. Dia menghela napas. Satu lagi hari yang dihabiskannya, harus bertemu dengan kasus. Dia bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir hari yang dilewatinya terbebas dari suatu kasus. Pada awalnya dia sedikit lega karena dia tidak bertemu kasus sampai akhir makan siang,-yang artinya itu adalah jam terlama yang dia lewati tanpa kasus- dan sebuah teriakan menghancurkan fantasinya. Sepertinya memang sudah takdirnya. Dia menghela napas lagi.

Sering dia merasa lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semuanya seperti berputar-putar tanpa pernah berjalan ke depan. Sejak takdir merubah hidupnya empat tahun lalu. Saat dia hampir kehilangan-uh, mungkin masih kehilangan beberapa- masa depannya dan kehidupan cintanya. Dan dia berani bertaruh bahwa kehidupannya yang seperti ini akan bertahan lebih lama.

00000

Bzzzz... bzzzzzz... bzzzzzz...

Suara getaran ponsel di atas meja dekat tempat tidur, hanya membuatnya merubah posisi tidurnya. Mencoba mengabaikan suara yang dari tadi mengganggu tidurnya, dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi mukanya. Setelah beberapa detik getarannya tidak terdengar lagi.

Ring ... ring... ring...

Berganti suara telepon rumahnya yang berdering. Kesal dengan suara berisik yang membangunkannya di hari liburnya, Shinichi bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil melempar selimut yang dari tadi menghangatkannya. Saat dilihatnya jam di mejanya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Siapa yang menelepon dan mengganggunya sepagi ini,.

Dengan malas, Shinichi berjalan agak sempoyongan menuju ruang tamu. Meski dering telepon rumahnya sempat berhenti, namun sepertinya penelepon tidak mau menyerah, karena selang beberapa detik, telepon kembali bordering.

"Moshi-moshi," Shinichi menjawab sambil menguap, matanya masih setengah tertutup.

 _"Aaaa, Shin-chaaaan, ohayou, saayaaang….,_ " mendengar suara familiar di teleponnya, kedua mata Shinichi terbuka lebar.

"Kaa-saan, uggh…. Kalau aku tau ibu yang telepon, lebih baik aku tidak mengangkatnya." Jawab Shinichi malas.

 _"mou, Shin-chan, apa seperti itu yang dikatakan anak pada ibunya yang sudah tidak berjumpa selama setahun?"_ meski Shinichi tidak bisa melihat wajah ibunya sekarang, tapi dia yakin ibunya sekarang sedang memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat di ujung sana.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san, kalau Cuma ingin mengganggu hari liburku, aku tutup teleponya," ucap Shinichi yang bersiap meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya.

 _"Ah, tunggu Shinchaan! Baik, baik, sebenarnya ada yang mau ibu katakan padamu sayaang…"_ ucap ibunya kembali ceria, _" sekarang ibu dan ayahmu sedang berada di London, ada pertemuan dengan penulis buku disini, dan selain itu akan ada pameran besar Sherlock Holmes disini. Karena itu, maukah kamu mampir sabtu depan?"_

Shinichi terdiam. Meski dia penggemar berat Sherlock Holmes, tapi saat ini dia sedang dalam masa depresi yang, um-entah kapan dimulainya- membuatnya malas untuk melakukan hal-hal di luar ruangan, apalagi harus ke luar negeri.

"entahlah, Kaa-san, aku tidak tahu, aku bisa kesana atau tidak.." Shinichi menjawab malas.

 _"ayolah, Shin-chan, ibu tahu kamu sedang tidak bersemangat di sana, karena itulah anggap ini sebagai refreshing sejenak, sayang… lagipula ibu sudah setahun tidak bertemu denganmu… dan.. hiks..hiks.. anggap hal ini… sebagai permintaan terakhir ibumu ini…"_ ucapnya sedikit terisak.

Shinichi hanya bisa berkedut mendengar perkataan terakhir ibunya. Kalau benar-benar rindu, kan ibunya bisa pulang. Bukan malah menyuruh anaknya untuk menyusulnya. Dan permintaan terakhir? Jangan bercanda!

"heh, Kaa-san, hentikan sandiwaranya! baiklah akan kupikirkan,"

 _"Yaaaaay…. Thank you sweettyyyyy…"_ nada bicaranya kembali ceria. Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dengan kelakuan orang tuanya yang satu ini, _"tiketnya sudah ibu kirim sekaligus undangannya sayaang, coba cek di kotak suratmu,"_

"kau sudah merencanakannya sepertinya, dan sepertinya bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuanku kan?"

 _"Hahahaha… Shin-chan ku sayaaang, tentu sajaaaa, okee, sampai ketemu sabtu depan sayaaang,"_ terdengar suara sambungan teputus. Shinichi menghela napas dalam. Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya jika dirinya merilekskan diri sejenak dan pergi dari semua rutinitasnya. Dengan malas dia keluar menuju halaman rumahnya. Di bukanya kotak surat di depan rumahnya. Sepucuk amplop yang agak besar terlipat di dalamnya. Di dalam amplop itu, terdapat selembar undangan dan tiket yang masih terbungkus dalam plastic. Saat Shinichi hendak menutup kembali kotak suratnya, matanya menangkap selembar kertas putih kecil di dalamnya. Sebuah kertas kecil dengan beberapa baris tulisan yang diketik rapi, dan di sebaliknya terdapat gambar khas pengirimnya.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **See you the next chapter (maybe the last -hopefully-), and I hope I can update my Gray Hearts too. Please review…,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnyaaaa... bisa publish chapter terakhirnya setelah sekian lama tersimpan di komputer...**

 **maaf jika telat banget, dan harus menunggu lama... maaf jika nanti endingnya ga sesuai harapan kalian...**

 **okey... ini dia... the last chapter (really really hope it isn't)**

* * *

Perjalanan pulangnya kali ini terasa saaangaaat melelahkan. Setelah 2 minggu bertahan dengan rengekan ibunya yang membuatnya melakukan ini itu- dan, ah, _bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan untuk mengajaknya berkeliling Eropa- seluruhnya- dalam satu minggu itu merupakan liburan!_ \- dan dia hanya sempat mengunjungi pameran Sherlock Holmes sebentar, sebelum ibunya menyeretnya lagi ke tempat lain hanya karena sedang marah dengan ayahnya. Benar-benar menguras seluruh raganya, secara mental dan fisik. Shinichi hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat penderitaannya selama 2 minggu kemarin. Dan dia hampir-sangat hampir- tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang, jika bukan karena dia ada ujian di kampusnya.

Setelah membayar taksi yang mengantarnya pulang, Shinichi segera membuka pagar pintu rumahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah segera tidur di kasurnya yang empuk dan melupakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin. Segera setelah membuka pintu rumah, Shinichi segera menuju tangga tanpa mempedulikan kopernya yang dia geletakkan begitu saja di ruang tamu. Saat hendak menaiki tangga, sudut matanya menangkap lampu pesan masuk di telepon rumahnya yang berkedip. Mungkin sedikit melihat siapa yang menelepon tidak akan terlalu merepotkan, dia menekan tombol untuk melihat siapa yang meninggalkan pesan. Tentunya bukan Ran. Shinichi sudah bilang padanya sebelum dia berangkat, bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke London dalam 1 minggu –rencananya, bukan kenyataannya- jadi selama 2 minggu ini Ran selalu menelepon lewat ponselnya.

 _"_ _Kudo, ini Inspektur Megure, apa kau sibuk?_ _Ano, aku dengar dari Ran, kalau kau pulang hari ini. Jadi, jika kau ada waktu, tolong mampir ke markas sebentar. Ada pembunuh berantai yang sedang berkeliaran, kami butuh bantuanmu."_ Klik. Suara pesan suara yang telah berhenti. Kedua alis mata Shinichi bertaut. Keinginannya untuk langsung tidur tiba-tiba menguap. Meski, tubuhnya sangat lelah dan meminta untuk berbaring di kasur yang empuk, dia tahu, kalau dirinya harus segera ke markas kepolisian. Karena hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan adalah tidur yang tidak nyenyak atau mungkin mimpi buruk kalau dia tidak segera menyelesaikan kasus ini.

00000

Haaah... Shinichi menghela napas sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu di kantor kepolisian Beika. Matanya terasa sangat berat, kepalanya berdenyut seperti mau meledak. Dua cangkir kopi yang baru saja diminumnya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Mungkin karena tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan semua kelelahannya minggu-minggu ini. Setelah tidak tidur sama sekali selama tiga hari karena mencoba memecahkan misteri pembunuhan berantai yang baru saja terjadi. Dan tiga hari kemudian mecoba untuk tetap membuka matanya, karena bagaimanapun ada ujian akhir yang sudah menunggu. Dan satu hari penuh-hari ini-membuntuti pembunuh yang sudah diintai sejak tiga hari lalu. Dan terima kasih atas aksi pembunuhnya hari ini, yang mencoba lari dengan sandera, dan pada akhirnya dirinya harus terlibat dengan –uh- sedikit aksi tembak-menembak. Dan setelah menggiring pelaku ke kantor polisi dan hendak pulang untuk beristirahat sebentar, ada saja orang yang kurang kerjaan melakukan pembunuhan di bus yang dia tumpangi. Benar-benar melelahkan! Paling tidak pada akhirnya tubuhnya bisa direbahkan meski di kursi –dan masih di kantor polisi.

"Kudo-kun, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Untuk laporannya biar Takagi dan Satou yang mengurusnya," suara inspektur Megure sedikit serak tapi sangat menenangkan.

Shinichi sedikit membuka mata untuk melihat wajah inspektur Megure yang khawatir. Mungkin keadaan dirinya benar-benar kacau sampai-sampai inspektur memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu.

"benar Kudo-kun, pulanglah, kami bisa mengurus sisanya, dan… untuk saran saja sebaiknya kau naik taksi," ucap detektif Satou yang sekarang berdiri di belakang inspektur Megure.

Mata Shinichi berkedut mendengar kata-kata terakhir detektif Satou. "Ah, iya, baiklah," jawab Shinichi. Saat dirinya bangkit dari kursinya, Shinichi mendengar suara mobil polisi yang meraung-raung. Suaranya terdengar menjauh yang artinya bergerak menjauhi markas kepolisian. Alisnya mengernyit mendengarnya. Karena bagaimanapun dari suaranya, mobil yang bergerak dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"apa ada kasus lagi inspektur?" tanya Shinichi. Inspektur Megure yang hendak masuk ke kantornya, menoleh. "Oh, itu.., sepertinya itu mobil polisi dari Divisi dua. Aku dengar Kid melancarkan aksi pencuriannya malam ini." Jawab inspektur sambil memegang dagunya mencoba mengingatnya.

"Kid?" Ingatan Shinichi kembali saat dia menemukan kertas kecil di kotak suratnya seminggu sebelum dia berangkat ke London. Tapi kalau tidak salah ingat, berdasarkan kode yang tertulis harusnya aksi pencuriannya sudah lewat. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya dia juga melihat beberapa kertas yang sama di kotak suratnya.

"Benar, kalau tidak salah, selama 3 minggu ini Kid sudah melakukan 5 kali aksi pencurian. Hahaha.. sepertinya kali ini yang sibuk bukan hanya Divisi satu," ujar inspektur Megure sambil tertawa.

Lima kali aksi pencurian dalam tiga minggu?! Sepertinya kali ini Kaito Kid sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Tidak seperti biasanya Kaito Kid melancarkan aksi pencuriannya dalam waktu secepat ini. Apakah ada yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa? Atau? Shinichi benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran pencuri itu.

00000

 _I used to wanna be, living like there's only me_

 _I used to run around, I didn't wanna settle down_

Suara sirine mobil polisi meraung-raung di jalanan kota Beika. Pengguna jalan hanya bisa terpana melihat sebegitu banyak mobil polisi yang menuju ke arah pinggir kota. Kecepatan mobil pun tidak pernah sedikit pun menurun meski jalanan saat itu bisa dibilang sedang padat. Karena di mata mereka, hanya ada satu yang membuat mereka tidak akan menurunkan kecepatan, bahkan berkedip untuk sekedar membasahi bola mata, mereka takut, jika mereka menurunkan kecepatan atau berkedip, maka sosok putih yang dari tadi terbang tanpa rasa berdosa bisa saja tiba-tiba lenyap. Dan hal terakhir yang mereka tidak ingin menghadapinya lagi adalah amukan dan makian kepala divisi –atau yang lebih dikenal Pasukan Penangkap Kid- inspektur Nakamori.

 _And now_ _, I spend_ _my time, thingking about a way to get you off my mind_

"Oi..oi... apa mereka tidak pernah belajar?" sosok putih menurunkan teleskopnya, dia berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung sambil mengangkat sebuah permata di tangan kanannya. Mencoba meletakkannya di antara cahaya bulan. Permata hijau itu berkilau di bawah sinar bulan. Pantulannya memancarkan sebuah keindahan yang berpendar. Namun bukan itu yang dia cari. Diletakkannya kembali permata itu, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada permata berikutnya. Dan hasilnya sama. Meski dia akui, kelimanya adalah permata yang indah. Tapi bukan ini yang dia cari.

"Huh.. sepertinya kerja kerasku hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil," gerutu sosok putih itu lagi. Jubahnya yang lebar berkibar terkena angin semilir malam itu.

"Jika yang Anda maksud permatanya, mungkin benar Tuan Muda. Tapi jika yang Anda maksud aksi Anda selama tiga minggu ini, saya tidak setuju jika ini sebuah kegagalan," ucap seorang yang bisa dibilang sudah tua, berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jii-chan... tetap saja aksiku kali ini gagal," mata indigonya menerawang jauh ke langit malam. Meski malam ini tidak ada bintang karena tertutup cahaya lampu kota, dan mungkin juga karena cahaya bulan purnama. Baginya aksinya benar-benar gagal. Selain gagal menemukan Pandora yang dia cari selama ini, dia juga gagal menarik perhatian pemilik mata biru yang dia 'undang' lima kali berturut-turut! Sebenarnya pergi kemana detektif menyebalkan itu. Dia tahu kalau hari ini ada perburuan pembunuh berantai yang akhir-akhir ini beraksi di Beika. Dan dirinya juga tahu dan benar-benar yakin –setelah sedikit pengintaian privat- bahwa detektif itu ikut berpartisipasi dalam perburuan itu.

 _I used to be so tough, never really gave enough_

Tapi, empat undangan sebelumnya? Apakah tidak ada artinya sama sekali? Baiklah undangan pertama, meski dibaca tapi sepertinya detektifnya punya rencana lain, mengingat saat 'pengintaiannya' detektifnya membawa koper besar dan pergi ke bandara, mungkin ke luar negeri. Tapi yang kedua? Dia mengirimnya tepat setelah dia pulang. Tapi sepertinya detektifnya lebih memilih terkubur bersama file-file tebal kepolisian. Dan yang ketiga? Tepat setelah detektifnya ujian. Dan lagi-lagi detektifnya memilih beristirahat tidur seharian di rumah besarnya itu. Yang keempat? Entahlah, detektifnya kali ini benar-benar di luar radarnya. Entah apakah detektifnya sadar kalau dirinya sedang diintai – _seingatku aku benar-benar sudah melatih agen kecilku dengan baik_ \- atau memang detektifnya benar-benar sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Apakah memang Kaito Kid yang luar biasa ini benar-benar tidak menarik perhatiannya! Apakah dia benar-benar lebih memilih berkutat dengan mayat-mayat –uh, yang terkadang sudah tidak berbentuk- daripada melihat aksi menakjubkan dari _Magician of Moonligh_ t ini! Ughhh.. dirinya benar-benar kesal.

Kaito melihat lagi permata yang ada digenggamannya. Warna biru terangnya mengingatkannya pada sebuah mata yang membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini. Mata biru yang berkilau saat mencoba memperhatikan sesuatu yang penting, yang tajam saat berhadapan dengan pelaku-pelaku kejahatan, yang tidak pernah sedikitpun terlihat takut saat berhadapan dengan penjahat yang mengancamnya. Aaah, entah kenapa pikirannya tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari mata biru indah yang warnanya seperti laut yang berkilau di antara cahaya matahari. Baginya seperti permata yang ingin dia genggam dan tidak pernah dia lepaskan. _'Haah.. sepertinya aksi tiga minggu berturut-turut membuatku benar-benar kehilangan kewarasanku.'_ Dan masih ada aksi yang harus dia siapkan dan tidak boleh gagal dalam 3 hari lagi. Dan dia masih punya rencana di pikirannya. Kaito tersenyum lebar sambil mengaktifkan glidernya terbang menjauhi kerlap-kerlip cahaya mobil polisi di belakangnya.

 _But now, I wake each day, looking for a way that I can see your face_

00000

"Mou, Shinichi... apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa sabtu malam nanti?" Shinichi sudah bisa membayangkan wajah teman masa kecilnya itu memasang wajah cemberut di seberang telepon. "Padahal aku sudah susah-susah meminta Aoko memesan satu tiket lagi untukmu. Dan kamu tahu, tiket pertunjukan ini sangatlah susah didapat. Kuroba-san sepertinya memang pesulap yang terkenal." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. Shinichi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kecewa temannya yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kuroba-san?" Shinichi mengernyitkan alis.

"Iya, Kuroba Kaito. Kau ingat pemuda yang datang bersama Aoko saat kita jalan-jalan di Tropical Land?"

"Ah iya, aku ingat itu, Ran."

"Dia benar-benar pesulap yang hebat dan terkenal, Shinichi. Mengingat usianya yang masih seumuran dengan kita." Shinichi menautkan alisnya. Kuroba.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar sebelumnya. Namanya sangat tidak asing. Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkannya saat kita jalan-jalan bersama kemarin. Kuroba. Pesulap. Trik tangannya. Seringai lebarnya.

"Hei, Shinichi! Apa kau masih disana?" suara panggilan keras Ran membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ah, iya, Ran... baiklah akan aku usahakan, Ran," jawab Shinichi.

"Benarkah?" nada Ran tidak percaya.

"Akan aku usahakan, Ran. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji kalau aku akan datang, jika kelasku sudah selesai, aku akan menyusul. Jadi jangan menungguku."

"Baiklah Shinichi. Sampai jumpa sabtu malam."

"Sampai jumpa, Ran." Shinichi meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja ruang tamu. Direbahkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di sandaran sofa sambil melihat langit-langit rumahnya. Kuroba... sepertinya ada file-file ayah di perpustakaan yang harus aku bongkar, pikirnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya untuk melepas penatnya.

00000

Shinichi melihat jam di tangannya. Pertunjukkannya sudah setengah jam yang lalu dimulai. Artinya dia bisa melihat sedikit pertunjukkannnya meskipun terlambat. Dan paling tidak dia bisa bertemu Ran, sebelum dia pulang dan marah-marah padanya di telepon atau mungkin di rumahnya nanti karena tidak bisa datang. Shinichi berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta api. Uh.. rencananya benar-benar kacau hari ini. Setelah kelas malamnya yang ditunda karena dosennya tiba-tiba tidak bisa datang. Dia berencana mampir sebentar ke kantor polisi sebentar untuk melihat beberapa file yang diperlukannya. Namun saat dia sedang membaca file itu, inspektur Megure malah menyeretnya untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan. Setelah menyelesaikan kasusnya dengan-ehem- cepat. Dia berencana untuk membaca file yang sempat dia salin tadi. Baru saja akan dia membuka ponselnya. Suara teriakan kembali terdengar. _Ugh, apakah orang-orang benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk sebentar saja membunuh sesamanya?_

Dan sekarang dia disini, di dalam kereta, dan sangat berharap tidak ada orang yang kurang kerjaan mencoba membunuh pacarnya, atau pasangannya, atau temannya disini. Dan sepertinya doanya kali ini terkabul sesuai keinginannya.

Shinichi bergegas menuju gedung pertunjukkan. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum pertunjukkannya selesai. Dikeluarkan tiketnya dan ditunjukkan ke petugas di depan. Begitu masuk aula pertunjukkan, pandanganya langsung tertuju pada pesulap yang melakukan aksi terakhirnya di panggung. Pandangan mata yang penuh percaya diri. Seringai lebar yang khas. Dan kecepatan trik tangan dan sulapnya benar-benar membuat Shinichi tidak berkedip. Entah kenapa, terasa sangat familiar. Tepuk tangan keras penonton menyadarkan Shinichi dari lamunannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dia masih berdiri di tangga di antara kursi penonton. Tirai panggung yang tadinya tertutup kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok pesulap, Kuroba Kaito, lagi yang membungkukkan badannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tepuk tangan penonton kembali pecah dan bertambah keras, beberapa bahkan ada yang melemparkan bunga ke panggung. Shinichi hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya sambil menuju pintu keluar, menunggu Ran yang telah memberikannya tiket.

00000

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kaito?! Paman pasti sangat bangga padamu." Aoko tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaito.

"Tentu saja Aoko~~, dari dulu kan aku memang yang terbaik, apa kau baru sadar sekarang?" seringainya lebar.

"hahaha, oke-oke, aku mengalah sekarang. Karena hari ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Tidak salah lagi kalau kau memang benar-benar anak Paman Toichi," ujarnya tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyum Aoko benar-benar tulus.

Kaito yang menangkap perbedaan nada dari perkataan Aoko, melihat Aoko dengan lembut, "Iya Aoko, terima kasih… karena kau selalu di sampingku dan terus menyemangatiku."

Aoko sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kaito. Tidak seperti biasanya Kaito menunjukkan sisi lembutnya kecuali hal-hal yang benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

"Bicara apa kau, Bakaito.. tentu saja aku akan terus di sampingmu. Lagipula siapa yang akan memarahimu atau menceramahimu saat kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanmu yang entah apa sampai lupa makan dan tidur…"

"hahahaha,,,, benar sekali Ahouko, dan bahkan hari ini kau memakai celana pink kesukaanku~~~"

Pipi Aoko memerah. "Dasaar Bakaito!" dan aksi kejar-kejaran Aoko dan Kaito seperti masa SMA kembali lagi.

00000

Kaito langsung menuju kamarnya sebegitu sampai di rumah. Minggu-minggu ini benar-benar sudah menguras tenaganya. Melakukan aksi pencurian lima kali dan diakhiri dengan pertunjukkan sulap solonya- yang sukses besar- bukan hal yang mudah. Dia harus merencanakan semuanya dengan cermat. Bukan berarti selama ini dia tidak melakukannya dengan teliti, tapi ini super-super menghabiskan seluruh ide yang ada di otaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Aksi pencurian yang biasanya dia rencanakan selama minimal 1 minggu, dan sekarang dia lakukan kurang dari 1 minggu dan di beberapa tempat.

Kaito langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Meski dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur, namun sepertinya kedua matanya belum mau dipejamkan. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Kaito mengingat pertunjukkannya hari ini. Dia sangat bersyukur jika pertunjukkannya berjalan lancar, seperti yang dia harapkan. Namun dipikirannya kali ini bukan hanya hal itu. Dia masih mengingat betul sebuah kursi kosong di tempat penonton. Kursi yang dia harapkan seseorang duduk di tempat itu. Kursi yang selalu tidak terlewatkan untuk dilihatnya ketika dia melakukan tiap aksinya. Dan pada sampai akhir pertunjukkannya kursi itu tidak terisi. Mungkinkah dirinya terlalu berharap?

 _Aaaaaagghhhhh_. Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan frustasi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok detektif menyebalkan itu. Dirinya kesal dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri yang akhir-akhir ini tidak mau menuruti kemauannya. Dan yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. _Aku benci diriku sendiri. Menyebalkan! Dan semua ini salah detektif Holmes-otaku yang menyebalkan. Dan detektif yang sombong itu harus menerima akibatnya. Haah._

* * *

00000

 _Raise their hands, praying_

 _when the silver light that embrace the world reach its peak_

 _that time, a white-winged angel will descend_

 _wipe away the tear of pray_

 _and take it away to Heaven_

-KK-

 _PS : And if the shadow of justice doesn't come, you'll suffer the demon's wrath_

Mata Shinichi berkedut saat mencoba membereskan file-file dari kepolisian dan menemukan seikat bunga mawar merah dengan catatan kecil yang disematkan di tangkainya. Sepertinya akhir pekannya kali ini akan dia habiskan dengan bermain kejar-kejaran.

00000

 _And then you caught my eye, giving me the feeling of lightning strike_

Brak!

Kaito menoleh saat mendengar pintu atap yang terbuka secara paksa. Meski dia sudah mengira bahwa hal itu akan terjadi, tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa berhenti terkejut. _Kenapa dari tadi jantungku berdebar-debar. Dan entah kenapa jadi mudah terkejut. Ughhhh!_

"Kid!" Dan teriakan itu adalah teriakan yang beberapa minggu ini, dia nanti-nantikan. Bukan karena kata-katanya. Tapi suara yang meneriakan namanya. Dan dirinya masih tidak bisa berhenti tersentak kaget.

 _Look at me now, I'm falling, stuttering_

"O-oh, ha-halo.. Me..tantei-san," ucap Kaito terbata-bata. _Apa-apain ini! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata secara benar._

"Kau kenapa Kid? Terkejut melihatku?" seringai lebar khas detektif satu ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dadanya tambah berdebar-debar. Tubuhnya merasa seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir cepat menuju wajahnya. _Poker face Kaito, poker face Kaito_. Kaito mengucapkan mantranya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya."hahaha... sepertinya kali ini kau sudah tidak bermain dengan para pembunuh kesayanganmu~~, dan lebih memilih bermain denganku~~ aku tersanjung..", _Phew.. akhirnya aku bisa bicara lebih lancar_.

"Haa, seperti kau punya hak mengatakan itu KID, dan.. para pembunuh itu bukan kesayanganku, aku menangkap mereka.. ke penjara.. dan kali ini kau juga.." Tatapan mata Shinichi tidak beralih sedikit pun dari Kaito dan tiba-tiba tatapannya mulai berubah. Tatapan mata yang biasanya tajam saat menemui sebuah kasus, yang dalam saat menginterogasi tersangka dan saat memojokkan pelaku, berubah menjadi lembut, dan sedikit... peduli? "mengingat semua jebakan yang kau pasang tidak berjalan sesuai rencanamu... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih lelah dengan show mu yang maraton?" nada Shinichi menunjukkan sedikit khawatir.

 _Wha- What?!_ Kaito hanya berkedip mendengar pernyataan detektif di depannya, yang sepertinya-um- khawatir dengan keadaannya? _Dan apa tadi? Jebakanku gagal?_

"Apa maksudmu, Metantei? Jebakanku gagal? Sepanjang Kaito Kid melakukan aksinya dia tidak akan gagal ~~~ dan nyatanya tidak ada satu pun petugas yang sampai disini, itu artinya jebakanku berhasil lagi kan, Metantei~~~,"ujar Kaito dengan nadanya yang mengejek.

Shinichi hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Baarou, trikmu memang sudah menjebak semua petugas, terima kasih atas pita-pita panjang yang kau ikatkan pada mereka. Dan juga gas tidur yang kau pasang disana-sini. Tapi beberapa detailnya sepertinya tidak sesuai rencana.."

Hah? Sekarang Kaito yang menganga.

 _This ground of mine, keeps shaking now  
_

"kau belum sadar? Cat rambut yang harusnya hanya mengenai petugas di aula, mengenai beberapa pengunjung yang melihat di luar garis polisi, dan warnanya yang seharusnya pink terang untuk inspektur Nakamori,berubah menjadi merah gelap untuknya. Dan gas tidur yang kau pasang di beberapa tangga yang menuju atap, meledak sebelum waktunya, meski aku bersyukur atas hal itu, sehingga aku tidak perlu menahan napas saat melaluinya." Kaito hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan detektifnya itu. _Dia bahkan tau trik apa yang akan aku lakukan!_ Jantungnya yang mulai berdetak secara reguler kembali bergejolak memompa darah lebih cepat.

" Dan yang paling penting.. kau bahkan lupa mengecek permatamu.."

Kaito tersentak mendengarnya. Benar! Bagaimana dirinya bisa melupakan ritual hariannya? Sepertinya pencurian kali ini benar-benar kacau. Dan semua ini salah detektif mata biru di depannya.

"hahahah, Metantei.. ternyata rumor mengenai detektif hebat dari Timur memang benar.., _and I'll save my last trick just for you_ , Kudou Shinichi". Kaito menjentikkan kedua jari tangan kanannya. Seketika asap memenuhi atap menutupi pandangan Shinichi. Secara reflek Shinichi menutup mulutnya dan menahan napas. Dia langsung berlari menuju atap sambil mengibas-ngibaskan asap di depannya dengan tangannya. Sayup-sayup Shinichi mendengar suara tali yang ditarik. Dilihatnya ke atas, sepintas sebuah kawat terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya. Dan Kid tertarik ke atas seolah melayang. Shinichi hanya bisa memaki dalam hati melihat Kid terbang menjauhi kota. Sedikit demi sedikit asap mulai menghilang. Dan di pagar atap, Shinichi melihat sebuah mawar merah diletakkan di atas sebuah kertas yang disematkan pada kotak kecil. " _Thank you for coming, Metantei_ "

Shinichi hanya bisa menghela napas. Di dalam kotak kecil itu tersimpan permata Tear of Angel. Shinichi mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, mencoba melihatnya di bawah sinar bulan. Permata biru yang indah, berpendar cantik di bawah sinar bulan. Seolah-olah seperti melihat air laut yang terkena cahaya matahari.

"kalau memang permata ini bukan yang kau cari.. kenapa kau mencurinya...?" Shinichi memandang ke langit. "Kaito...," ucap Shinichi lirih.

Bulan kali ini benar-benar cantik menerangi dengan cahaya pucatnya ke seluruh penjuru kota.

00000

 _Everybody wants to be a billionaire, but, everytime I look at you, I_ _just_ _don't care_

Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar sangat meriah. Bahkan tepukannya tidak berhenti sampai tirai benar-benar ditutup.

"Me-tan-, Ku-dou-san," Kaito tidak berkedip melihat sosok di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seluruh aliran darahnya seperti berjalan lebih cepat, membuat seluruh tubuhnya lebih panas. Seluruh riuh penonton yang masih bertepuk tangan di balik tirai, sama sekali tidak terdengar di telinganya. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam tertata rapi – um kapan rambutnya tidak rapi? Setidaknya dibanding dengan miliknya-, mata birunya jernih, sejernih lautan, jas birunya yang pas dengan warna matanya,dipadu dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat, membuatnya tampak elegan.

"A-A-pa yang kau la-ku-" belum selesai Kaito mengatakannya, jari Shinichi diletakkan di depan bibirnya.

"Sssttt... aku disini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, Kaito... atau jika boleh kukatakan, Kid-san..." ucapan Shinichi lirih tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Kaito. Mata Kaito melebar. Poker face yang dibangga-banggakannya tiba-tiba runtuh. Baru 2 bulan detektif di depannya mengenalnya, baru 3 kali dirinya bertemu- 2 kali sebagai Kaito, 1 kali sebagai Kid, setidaknya itu yang dia tahu- dia sudah mampu membongkar rahasianya selama 4 tahun ini.

"Dan aku tau, kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tau, tapi sepertinya kali ini aku belum bisa mengatakannya... kita kehabisan waktu..." Shinichi tampak gelisah saat mengatakannya pada Kaito, "dan.. terimalah ini..." seketika muncul sebuket bunga mawar muncul di depannya, "Er—Selamat Kaito, pertunjukkanmu sungguh luar biasa..." senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya yang tampak sedikit memerah. Kaito terpatung melihat hal ini. Jalan pikirannya benar-benar terhenti. Detektif yang mengisi pikirannya selama 2 bulan ini, detektif yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata, detektif yang awalnya benar-benar mengacuhkannya, tiba-tiba datang, sembunyi-sembunyi ke belakang layar, memberinya bunga dengan sedikit trik sulap, dan pipinya memerah saat memberikannya. Entah ini hanya imajinasinya, atau halusinasi post pertunjukan maratonnya, entahlah, dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna semua ini.

Kreeek.. suara tirai yang mulai ditarik ke atas membuat Kaito tersadar. "Ah, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, sampai jumpa, Kaito," ucap Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan menghilang di balik panggung. Kaito yang tersadar, menatap cahaya silau lampu panggung. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu, dia melihat para penonton yang bertepuk tangan di depannya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Dibungkukkan badannya, dan dilambaikan tangannya di hadapan para penonton. Dan di tangan kirinya, sebuket bunga digenggamnya dengan erat.

 _All I wanna be, is all I ever wanna be.. is somebody to you._

 **END**

* * *

 **Haaaaaa... akhirnya bisa selesai... terlalu cepatkah? Terlalu membingungkankah? Banyak missing link disana-sini? Hahahaha... memang... (padahal rencana mau bikin one shot) dan saya menyerahkan missing linknya ke imajinasi kalian masing-masing heheheheh...**

 **(sebenarnya pengen bikin omake buat cerita ini, dan jalan ceritanya sebenarnya sudah ada di pikiranku.. tapi entahlah.. sepertinya belum sempat... )**

 **Dan seperti yang sudah kalian baca... cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari lirik lagu yang judulnya sama sama judul cerita ini (gampang ditebak yaa... :p)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca cerita abalku kali ini... _and i hope you enjoying this story_**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu... *bow***


End file.
